Bade lives years later Sequel
by Victoriousfan1
Summary: Sequel to my other story Bade lives years later
1. Chapter 1

**Sneak Peek into the future**

**The kids are 15 in this story.**

**Happy Birth- WHAT: They Oliver kids try to surprise their mom, but get a surprise in return.**

**It was a Friday morning at Hollywood Arts. Tori and Trina were both standing at their lockers talking.**

Tori: So, do you think it's a great idea?

Trina: (Looks up from her phone) What idea?

Tori: (sighs) Trina, did you even hear a word I said?

Trina: Something about bananas?

Tori: Listen to me, after school we're-

Robbie: (walks up) Hi Tori, hi Trina.

Trina: (rolls her eyes) Gross.

Tori: Hi Robbie.

Robbie: So, after school are we still-

Trina: Robbie, what did I say about talking to me in school?

Robbie: Nothing.

Trina: Well, I meant to say something.

Tori: Trina will you focus? After school-

Trina: (spots someone) There's Cole, the hottest guy in 12th grade. COLE! (runs off)

**The bell rings.**

Tori: (sighs) Guess I'll see you at lunch.

Cat: (walks by, giggling)

Robbie: Okay. (he and Tori went to class)

**At Lunch:**

**The Oliver kids all sat and ate lunch together. They were waiting on Trina so they could talk about their after school plans.**

Andre: (eating) Man, I love tater tots.

Cat: (looking at her food) Do you guys ever think how pizza is made into triangles?

Andre: You say what now?

Trina: (sits down)

Robbie: Where have you been?

Trina: What are you my husband?

Tori: Trina, we've been waiting for you for the past ten minutes.

Trina: I feel so special.

Andre: Okay we need to talk about what we're getting at the mall.

Cat: I know, let's go to build a bear. (giggles) Don't worry they're not real bears.

Trina: Why are we going to the mall?

Tori: To buy mom a gift for her birthday.

Trina: When is her birthday?

Andre: Tomorrow.

Robbie: How can you not know your own mother's birthday?

Trina: (holds her hands up) To be honest if we didn't have the same birthday, and if Andre's birthday wasn't a month before ours I wouldn't know any of your birthdays.

Cat: I love birthdays!

**The next day:**

**Jade and Beck were sitting in the living room having a discussion until the kids walked in.**

All the kids: Happy Birthday mom!

Cat: (hands Jade her gift)

Jade: Aw, thanks so much. (opens the gift)

**The kids got Jade a new Gucci Purse that she's been wanting.**

Andre: Do you like it?

Jade: I love it.

Trina: It was my idea to buy you that. (whips her hair)

Cat: But, you said we should just give her a pair of scissors from the dollar store.

Trina: (fake laughs) Oh, Cat.

Beck: How did you guys buy this purse? It's expensive.

Robbie: We saved our allowances and put them together.

Tori: We had enough for the purse and a card.

Cat: But, we put the card back.

Andre: We thought it was cheesy.

Jade: I love my gift. Thanks so much.

Beck: Your mother and I have something important to tell you.

Tori: What?

Jade: You may want to sit down for this. (the kids sat down)

Beck: (puts his arm around Jade) Your mother and I are having another baby.

Trina: (bursts out laughing)

Andre: (laughing along)

Tori: (laughing)

Robbie: (laughing)

Cat: I don't get it.

Jade: I'm pregnant.

Andre: (stops laughing) You're serious? (Beck and Jade nodded their heads)

Trina: Another baby?

Tori: Where will it sleep?

Robbie: Yeah, how can you guys just have another baby?

Cat: Yay! I love babies!

Trina: It's already too many of us.

Jade: (looks away)

Beck: Hey, calm down babies are a blessing.

Tori: But, where will the baby sleep?

Beck: I'm getting to that. We're moving.

All the kids: WHAT?

**I'm still writing about the kids being 5 years old.**

**Just a sneak peek into a future chapter. As a reward for the reviews I've gotten yesterday.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The kids are 15 in this story.**

**Upset Bunch: The kids deal with the news of a new baby.**

Beck: I'm getting to that. We're moving.

All the kids: WHAT?

Beck: I said we're moving. (serious)

Robbie: We heard you the first time.

Andre: Don't say it again.

Cat: I don't want to move. (sad)

Tori: Yeah, we've been living here since we were babies.

Robbie: It's not fair.

Andre: We have so many memories here.

Jade: Well now we can make more memories in our new home with the new baby.

Trina: About that…. Aren't you two a little too old to be having another baby?

Jade: (sighs)

Beck: If you guys are just going to think negative about this then go to your rooms.

Trina: (stands up) Gladly. (walks upstairs)

Beck: Anyone else?

Robbie: (stands up) This isn't fair. (walks upstairs)

Andre: (stands up) I'm out. (walks upstairs)

Tori: (stands up)

Cat: I love babies! (smiles)

Tori: Cat!

Cat: Whaty?

Tori: You're supposed to be on our side. (angry)

Cat: But,-

Tori: (pulls Cat up) Come on. (walks upstairs with Cat)

Jade: Maybe we should just abort this.

Beck: No! We are not aborting our baby. Trust me they'll get over it.

Jade: I didn't think they would be upset.

Beck: They're just use to it being just the five of them.

**A few days later on Monday after school at home:**

Beck: Your mother and I wanted to talk to the two of you about the new baby.

Jade: We don't want you guys to feel that we're only going to be thinking about the baby.

Beck: Because the two of you are the most trustworthy, I want you to talk to you sisters and brother and try to win them over.

Jade: Can you do that for us?

Andre: (sighs) I guess. (hugs Jade)

Tori: I'm sorry for being mad at you.

Beck: (smiles) It's okay.

Trina: Tori! Tori! Tori! (runs in)

Tori: What Trina?

Trina: Remember when I helped you with your script project?

Tori: Yes. So?

Trina: Sooo, You told me that if I ever needed anything you'll help me.

Tori: What do you want Trina?

Trina: I want you to pretend to be me.

Tori: What?

Andre: Time for me to go. (walks out)

Trina: Jackson asked me to eat lunch with him tomorrow.

Tori: I thought you liked Jackson.

Trina: I do! But, Cole just called and wants me to hang with him during lunch. I like them both.

Tori: (excited) So you want me to hang out with Cole?

Trina: No. I want you to hang out with Jackson.

Beck: Trina, I thought I told you no dating until your sixteen.

Trina: Dad, it's not a date if we're at school. (Cat walks in)

Tori: Trina, I don't want to pretend to be you, it's kinda wrong.

Trina: What's the point of having a sister with the same face if I can't have any fun?

Tori: I won't pretend to be you.

Cat: I'll pretend to be you. (smiles)

Trina: We don't look alike.

Cat: Yeah, we do.

Trina: (yells) Does it look like I have red hair?

Cat: No.

Trina: (turns to Tori) Listen, tomorrow you're wearing the same purple sun dress as me. You're eating lunch with Jackson and you will like it. Got it?

Tori: What if I don't?

Trina: Then, I'll make your life miserable. (walks out)

Tori: I guess I'll be wearing a purple sun dress tomorrow.

Jade: (sighs) My kids are crazy.

Robbie: (runs in) Okay, who made Trina mad?

Cat: Tori.

Tori: Why? What happened?

Robbie: She threw Rex at the wall. (holds up Rex)

**Next update won't be until next month for this story, still writing for my other story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The kids are 15 in this story.**

**House Party: Jade and Beck are away house hunting, meanwhile Trina throws a house party to pay for damages. Part one.**

**Three months later, Saturday morning Jade and Beck were about to leave to go house hunting they were going to be gone all day and weren't coming back until early Sunday morning.**

Jade: Andre you're in charge.

Trina: How come he's always in charge?

Beck: Because he's the most mature.

Jade: There's plenty of food in the fridge to eat.

Andre: Okay.

Jade: Alright let's go Beck I don't want to be stuck in traffic.

Trina: Could you guys find a house with enough bedrooms so I can I have my own?

Beck: (chuckles) We'll be back.

Jade: Keep the house clean because we have people coming over in the morning looking to buy it.

**Jade and Beck left.**

Trina: Yes! I thought they'd never leave.

Cat: Nana will be here soon to take me to voice lessons.

Trina: I'm going to make me some breakfast.

Robbie: Can you make me a-

Trina: NO! (walks out)

**The intercom started ringing.**

Cat: That's nana. Bye! (leaves)

Robbie: I'm going to the studio to work on my beats for class. (goes upstairs)

Andre: Can you believe we're actually moving?

Tori: I know. I'm really going to miss this place.

**In the kitchen:**

Trina: (on the phone) Yup and my parents are away for the whole day.

**Trina was making a grilled cheese sandwich not noticing she was missing the bread and the cheese still had plastic on.**

Trina: (on the phone) Something's burning.

**The smoke detector went off.**

Tori: (runs in) Oh My God! Trina!

Trina: (turns around) Fire! Cole I have to call you back… No I love you more.

Tori: (snatches the phone) She's going to have to call you back. (throws the phone)

Trina: My phone!

Tori: The stove is on fire!

Trina: I know what to do! (fills a cup with water)

**Trina threw the water on the fire.**

Tori: That's not helping!

Trina: What do we do! What do we do!

Tori: I'll call the fire department. (dialing 911)

Trina: No! If you call mom and dad will find out! (takes the phone)

Tori: Trina you idiot! Give me the phone!

Trina: NO! We can put it out ourselves.

**Trina threw some more water on the fire. The fire flamed up high.**

Trina: (screams) Tori!

Tori: I'm calling the fire department.

Trina: NO!

Tori: Half the kitchen is already destroyed.

Trina: Okay, okay. (hands Tori the phone)

**Half an hour later.**

Andre: Thanks so much for your help.

Fireman1: No problem.

Fireman2: Stay safe. (they left)

Trina: (sitting on the floor) I. Am. So. Dead.

Andre: Yeah you are.

Tori: How did the fire start?

Trina: (stands up) I just wanted some grilled cheese.

Tori: Well now the kitchen is destroyed. How are mom and dad going to sell the house now?

Trina: Oh come on it's not that bad. (touches the island)

**The island collapsed.**

Andre: I'm calling mom and dad.

Trina: No you can't. We can fix this.

Andre: How?

Trina: We can put our minds together and find a way.

Tori: Trina.

Trina: This is our little secret between the three of us.

Cat: (walks in) Oh My God.

Trina: And Cat.

**Updated early. What's going to happen with the kids? What will Robbie's reaction be?**

**Find out in the next update.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The kids are 15 in this story.**

**House Party: Jade and Beck are away house hunting, meanwhile Trina throws a house party to pay for damages. Part Two.**

Trina: This is our little secret between the three of us.

Cat: (walks in) Oh My God.

Trina: And Cat.

Cat: (looking around) The kitchen. It looks amazing. (giggles)

Tori: Cat! The kitchen is destroyed and we're dead.

Cat: Oh. I thought you guys decorated it.

Andre: The kitchen caught on fire.

Cat: How?

Tori: Trina was making grilled cheese.

Cat: Did you save me some?

Trina: No! What are you doing home early anyway?

Cat: My instructor has a frog in her throat. (giggles)

Trina: I'd give so much to be her right now.

Cat: Why?

Trina: Because my funeral is next week.

Tori: Calm down Trina.

Andre: I thought you said you can fix this.

Trina: Give me some time to think. (sits on the floor)

**Robbie walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge and got an apple. When he closed the fridge it collapsed to the floor.**

Robbie: (takes a bite) So uh, why is half the kitchen burned?

Andre: Trina.

Robbie: What do you want me to wear to your funeral?

Trina: I got it! (stands up)

Andre: What'd you come up with?

Trina: We all put our allowances together and pay to get the kitchen fixed.

Tori: That's actually not a bad idea.

Cat: But I was saving my money to buy-

Trina: This is more important!

**The kids all gathered their money and sat in the living room.**

Andre: (counting the money)

Trina: How much?

Andre: Two grand.

Robbie: I never realized how much money mom and dad gives us.

**Tori was on her laptop looking up prices to repair the kitchen.**

Trina: How much for the kitchen?

Tori: Six thousand plus we need to replace the refrigerator.

Trina: Oh we're not even close.

Andre: Where are we gonna get the rest of the money?

Robbie: *Rex: Why don't we throw a party and charge admission?*

Trina: Robbie that's, that's actually not a bad idea.

Robbie: Rex thought of it not me.

Trina: Whatever. We can throw a party charge people and make enough money to fix the kitchen.

Andre: (jumps up) No way. We are not throwing a party.

Trina: Okay. Make sure I look nice in my casket. (breaks down crying)

Cat: I can do your makeup.

Tori: She's not going to die.

Cat: Phooey.

Robbie: Let's just throw the party and charge admission.

Tori: We can even get John to help us.

Andre: Okay. Let's say we do have a party.

Trina: (wipes her tears) Really?

Andre: There has to be rules. Less than thirty people, no loud music and everyone have to be gone by six.

Cat: Yay! Party! (giggles)

Tori: I'll call John! (runs out)

**Trina grabbed the laptop and started typing.**

Cat: What are you doing?

Trina: I just updated my slap page.

**Robbie, Cat, and Andre's phones vibrated.**

Andre: (reading) You put an invite on the slap?

Trina: Yep.

Andre: (yells) Are you crazy? You're friends with over three thousand people!

Trina: So?

Andre: (yells) You just gave out our address!

Trina: Well we need guest.

Robbie: *Rex: I gotta invite my Northridge girls*

**Robbie grabbed the laptop from Trina.**

Tori: (runs in) John's on his way! He's even inviting kids from his school.

Cat: When's the party?

Trina: (looks at her watch) In about an hour.

Andre: HOUR!

**An hour later.**

**The party started and was out of control. There were over five hundred kids at the house going wild. Loud music was playing, beer bottles were everywhere, and the backyard was filled with crazy teens. Most of the teens the kids have never seen before.**

Andre: This party is out of control!

**John was at the front door taking admission.**

John: Hey! Welcome to the party. That will be ten bucks. (holds his hand out)

Teen 1: Ten bucks?

John: Dude. This is a huge house. With a pool.

Teen 1: Pool? I'm in. (pays John)

John: It's an extra twenty for the pool.

Andre: Okay it's way too many people in here.

Cole: This is the coolest party of the year.

Trina: Thanks. Want to go up to my room?

Cole: Sure!

**Andre was moving through the wild crowd.**

Andre: Tori!

Tori: Oh hey Andre. This is Nick.

Nick: Hey I'm Nick.

Andre: That's nice. (pulls Tori aside)

Tori: What's wrong?

Andre: Who are these people?

Tori: People who are helping us pay to fix the kitchen.

**A group of teens ran past knocking over a vase.**

Andre: (catches the vase) That's it! Party over.

Tori: No! I just met Nick. Don't do this to me.

Andre: I can't believe you Tori.

Tori: Normally I'd be right by your side. But Nick is so hot!

Cat: (giggling) Do it again.

Greg: (does a trick)

Cat: (claps) You're so magical.

**Robbie and "Rex" were trying to flirt with the Northridge girls.**

Robbie: My parents are away and it was my idea to throw this party.

**Next update will be soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tori and Cat sat in their room watching Trina annoyed as she kept walking past them.**

Trina: How about now?

Tori: (sighs) For the last time Trina, I see no difference in your shoes. The wedges and platforms look the same in your height.

Trina: You sure? I don't want to be taller than my date.

Tori: You're not going on a date!

Trina: Says you.

**Tori sighed as she stood up from her bed walking over to the wall pointing at a calendar.**

Tori: Two months Trina. We have two months until we're ungrounded.

Trina: (whines) Why do I have to get punished for something I had no part in.

Tori: What? You were the one who-

Cat: I can't do it. I can't do it. I can't do it.

**Tori and Trina turned and looked at Cat who was sitting on her bed rocking.**

Tori: Whats the matter Cat?

Cat: I can't do it Tori. I can't be without my phone for two months. That sounds like a long time to me. Is it a long time?

Tori: Not really, just eight weeks.

Trina: That's a _really_ long time.

Cat: (shrieks) I need my phone! Someone give me my phone!

Tori: Cat! Calm down. It's just a phone.

Cat: No, my phone is my life. Without it I'm, I'm crazy.

Trina: How is this different than any other day?

Tori: Be quiet Trina.

**Andre and Robbie walked into the girls' room.**

Cat: Hey, you guys aren't supposed to be in here. You could get in trouble.

Robbie: Mom and dad are outside in the backyard. We're safe. For now.

**Andre was pacing back and forth.**

Tori: What's wrong Andre?

Andre: I can't do this Tori! Being locked inside all day. No technology, friends, or fun. How long has it been?

Robbie: Well considering we got busted last night, it's been, almost a day.

Andre: I need air!

**Andre rushed over to a window, opened it, and put his head to the screen.**

Andre: Ah. Fresh air. I missed you so much air.

Robbie: *Rex: Someone sure can't take the heat.*

Tori: Andre, it's only been a day. Two months will fly by before you know it.

Trina: We wouldn't be grounded if it wasn't for you.

Tori: This isn't my fault.

Trina: Yes it is!

Tori: You're the one who burnt down half the kitchen.

Trina: You're the one who wasn't watching me.

Tori: You're fifteen! You can watch yourself.

Trina: You know I get distracted when I'm talking to my love.

Tori: (groans) Life would be so much easier if I was an only child.

Robbie: *Rex: Tell me about it. I got sucked into this family against my will.*

**Tori sighed as she looked around the room at her siblings.**

Cat: (rocking) Phone. Phone. Phone. Phone.

**Trina was standing in the mirror posing**

Trina: I look so hot in this dress. Too bad Cole can't see. Stupid parents.

**Andre was still in the window.**

Andre: Hey birds. Where ya going? Take me with you!

Robbie: Not true Rex. Those Northridge girls thought I was hot. They're probably texting me but my phone is gone so I can't see their texts.

Robbie: *Rex: Ha! Yeah lets go with that.

**With Jade and Beck:**

Jade: Those stupid kids trashed our house!

Beck: Shh. Calm down babe-

Jade: Don't you tell me to calm down.

Beck: Everything's clean up. We just have to clean out the pool.

Jade: I want those sneaky grilled cheese burning trolls we call our kids, to clean out the pool.

Beck: Babe haven't they done enough? I bet their exhausted. Let them take a break.

Jade: They can take a break when they're dead.

Beck: I know you're mad but-

Jade: I'm m more than mad Beck. I'm furious! We leave for one day and they managed to burn down the house.

Beck: Just half the kitchen.

Jade: Then, they throw some huge party with almost every high school in L.A.

Beck: To help pay for the damages. They were just trying to be responsible.

Jade: (sighs) I can't do this.

Beck: Do what?

Jade: Have another baby Beck. Five kids is enough. A sixth child would just, make things a lot more chaotic.

**With the kids:**

Trina: And Then I will go all the way here. Andre, you go there. And Robbie, you there.

**Trina was drawing on a poster.**

Andre: You sure this will work?

Cat: It has to work.

Robbie: We need it to work.

Trina: Trust me, it's going to work.

Robbie: *Rex: She said that last time, and look where it's gotten us.*

Trina: Shut it puppet.

Robbie: He's not a puppet!

Trina: Anyways, Cat you're the lookout.

Andre: I'm not sure about her having the most important job.

Cat: I can do it.

Tori: Guys, we're already in enough trouble. Just stop with the plan.

Trina: Tori, we already established, this side of the room is for those who want to break out of this prison. So if you're against us keep your thoughts to yourself.

Tori: You guys can't possibly do this. Andre?

Andre: Sorry Tori. Everyone from school is going to that big screening tonight. I don't want to miss it.

Tori: Cat?

Cat: I want my phone back.

Tori: (sighs) Robbie?

Robbie: The Northridge girls told me they were going to the screening.

Trina: And I have a hot date with Cole at the screening.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / /**

**Hi. So, I finally updated this story but there's a catch. I will not be updating this story for months because I love my other two stories way too much to focus on this one. Sorry.**


End file.
